


Eight Years Gone

by DramioneShipperz



Series: Time Changes Things [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Dinner, Divorce, Dramione Love, Drinks, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Eventual Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, F/M, Forgiveness, Forgiving, Future Fic, Getting Together, Granger - Freeform, Love, Malfoy, One Shot, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Scars, Sex, Sleeping Together, Time - Freeform, after the war, changes, draco - Freeform, ex death eater, hermione - Freeform, matching scars, mentions of draco and astoria, mentions of romione, the aftermath, the way things should happen, things, time changes things, where they belong, working hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneShipperz/pseuds/DramioneShipperz
Summary: Eight years after the war. Time is a rather fickle concept. Hermione and Draco share a bit of fire whisky. But that's not all they share. DRAMIONE. Mentions of Romione. One shot. Complete. Now has a sequel.





	Eight Years Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Yay. New story time! This is a one shot. I am not 100% sure how it turned out, so leave a review.
> 
> This is M for a reason guys. I posted this on Fanfiction.net but I guess I am late to the party where Ao3 is more popular. At least my sisters say this is the place to post. So here I am. 
> 
> Enjoy and leave a kudos if this is anything remotely in character or good in some fashion. 
> 
> ~Love Madi

_**Eight Years Gone** _

_By DramioneShipperz_

Time is a rather _fickle_ concept. It can change everything with a trivial flourish of a wand or three distinct turns on a gold polished time turner. Eight years come and gone as if someone skipped a handful pages in a novel. Their novel.

The war had ended with Voldemort's fall. Everyone stepped up soon after to bring the Wizarding World back together. All giving a helping hand in restoring peace.

Everything went according to the plan, _her_ plan. Well for the first few years at least. This past year on the other hand, was not exactly what she planned but it was still all in the same realm. There were still the bumps and bruises of life that changed thing but she dealt with it the best she could.

But tonight. Tonight was _never_ part of the plan.

Hermione could still hear the echoes of Ronald's words as she stared at the empty chair across from her. Her leg crossed the other elegantly while she held a wine glass in her right hand. She then watched the deep burgundy drink swishing in her glass before taking a rather generous gulp.

Hermione wasn't surprised when Ron had said it. The words they'd been dancing around for almost a year, probably longer. Sure the timing was a bit of a shock, it was after all their seventh anniversary.

* * *

" _Just say it Ronald." She huffed watching him as he looked around the room. "Say whatever has you in such a foul mood this evening-_ Hell _. This past week even."_

_Ron rolled his eyes while she pointed to the wine bottle that lifted off the table, pouring yet another glass for her._

" _What do you want Hermione?" He spoke for the second time this evening. "Because if it's this-" he lifted his hands to the fancy restaurant decorated in white and gold. "If it's your constant need to work, to help others instead of yourself, then I don't know…"_

_Hermione stared at her ginger husband in confusion._

" _What are you even talking about?" She quipped quickly before waving the bottle down. "You're upset I got a promotion at work?"_

_She huffed yet again leaning closer to make sure she was understanding him correctly. He just stared silently._

" _You're throwing a tantrum because of_ that _? Because I value helping others so they can have better lives. Making sure I'm doing everything I can to make a_ difference _." She gritted her teeth slightly. "Excuse me for giving a damn-"_

" _Come off it Hermione." He scoffed. "Your job is for you."_

" _Is that what you think?" She hissed. "So_ what _if I like working. It's something that I enjoy. It's something I'm proud of. Where I can accomplish my goals and help others in the process."_

" _I-" he exhale roughly and groaned. "I hear so much about these goals of yours lately I can't help but wonder if you have any goals outside of work."_

_Hermione paused, instantly knowing what he was talking about. Turning away sharply and grabbing her glass once again_.

" _We talked about this Ron," she whispered. "I just have a few more things I want to do before settling down. I just-"_

" _It's okay," he mumbled. "I just, I think we want different things. Hermione, I want a wife who stays at home with the kids. Who I can go home to after a long day at work. And it may sound selfish but that is what I look forward to and want. You... I know you. You have these goals and plans. Opportunities and ideas, endless ideas… you'll never be the house wife. Not until you're ready."_

_Hermione felt a swift burning sensation pricking her eyes as she sipped on her wine. Not everything lasts the way we want it to. Does it?_

" _Does what I'm saying make sense to you?" He asked._

_Refusing to actually look at him she gave a quick nod followed by an mmhm. It wasn't that she would miss his laziness or his annoying habits. It was the fact this moment was now marked into her memory. It was the fact that this chapter was over._

" _I'll call a lawyer in the morning," she spoke before downing the last of her glass._

" _Yeah. I'll do the same. I can cancel our room if you want…" He said weakly. "Or…"_

" _I have a bag here already. I'll stay." She looked around the room._

_He nodded, not sure what to say next. With a sigh he reached into his pocket tossing money for the wine and a tip on the table. He stood up walking over towards her. He grabbed her shoulder before leaving without another word._

* * *

Reaching for the bottle as she replayed the events in her mind, she found that said bottle was in fact empty. Rolling her eyes she reached for her purse and patted down her slim sleek black dress that outlined her figure.

There were two ways the night could go. She could go up to her room and go to bed or she could go to the bar and have a few more drinks to finish off the evening. Knowing what she _would have_ done any other night, she quickly left the restaurant and made her way to the bar.

Screw what she would have done normally she thought as she slid onto a slim black and silver stool. Holding up her hand she asked for a shot of fire whiskey. The bar tender laid down a napkin and placed a glass on top before pouring the amber liquid.

Hermione was down right annoyed that he had chosen tonight of all nights. Everything had been perfect before showing up all sour and negative. Groaning aloud at that thought she bitterly grabbed her drink and downed a good mouthful.

The liquid burned somewhat causing her to wince slightly. How dare he diminish what she was doing and what she loved…

"Well, well," a sudden voice spoke smoothly just loud enough for her to recognize it instantly. "If it isn't _Granger_."

Taking another sip, her eyes turned allowing her face to follow closely behind. The first thing she saw was his steely eyes, glittering in the dim bar light, and then his tousled pale blonde hair.

"Malfoy…" She couldn't help the small lift in the right side of her lips. He'd always been attractive, but tonight he looked positively dripping in sin.

"I'm sorry I don't know if I missed something but that looks like a ring..." He nudged towards her left hand that suddenly felt heavy. "Did Weasel actually put a ring on it?"

"He did," she bit. Reaching for the ring and peeling it off and dropping it on the counter. "You're the first person to call me by Granger in I think about seven years."

"Well it is _your_ name," he grabbed his glass taking a small sip of what looked to be fire whiskey. "Far more fitting than Weasley, don't ya think?"

Looking at him fully she curled her fingers around her glass with a nod.

"Absolutely," she spoke before finishing her glass allowing it to clink against the counter. "I for one am not going to pretend to be something I'm not."

Hermione observed his features bend somewhat in what looked like curiosity. A singular brow lifted, lips parted slightly.

"And what would you be pretending to be Granger?" He asked before signaling the bar tender and standing to scoot two seats closer. "Two fire whiskeys, with a squeeze of lemon in mine."

She was hit by the rush of leather and musky cologne. It was dreadfully mouthwatering.

"A stay at home _wife_ ," she scoffed. "He honestly expected me to just flat out drop all my plans, my ideas, my _ambitions_ to just stay at home and raise _children_."

Hermione took her glass back before shaking her head that wobbled a little. Taking a sip she huffed.

"He acted as if anything I want is second to what he wanted…" she added with a sardonic chuckle.

"Sounds to me like Weasley is perfectly fine with hand me downs for the rest of his life." He spoke cleanly before taking his lemon wedge and putting it on his napkin.

Hermione set her drink down before looking at him completely. It was then she looked over his deep dark blue dress suit, sharp and pressed. Obviously expensive. Fine lines tickled his face while his jawline tightened, so clean and defined.

"Seems like it…" She mumbled over her drink.

"A relationship has to do with mutual respect, honesty, understanding, and similar goals. Otherwise it's rather pointless." He huffed. "Don't get me wrong, that's not all that's needed but those are fundamental in order for it to work."

With a twitch of her brow she realized he was no longer talking about just her and Ron. Leaning her elbow upon the bar before her she gave a knowing smiling.

"Speaking from experience Malfoy?" She bit her bottom lip slightly. He looked towards her stoically and sighed.

"Not many arranged marriages work out Granger." He said with a sneer, obviously in deep thought about something. Hermione instantly paused, knowing she hit a sore subject accidentally.

"I heard about that the summer before last," she stated before looking at him in his eyes. "Her names Astoria Greengrass right?"

Without looking at her, he nodded looking down at her for a second. It was obvious his eyes looked her over with a pause making her suddenly somewhat self conscious. She had also read about their impending divorce in the paper just over a month ago.

When his eyes met hers she could see something darker in them. Clearing her throat she reached for her glass to take another swift sip.

"You're being civil…" she finally spoke after a moment. Before she saw a tiny twitch of his lips.

"And?" He wondered.

"Just an observation." She noted before looking down at her drink.

"Yes, well eight years is quite a bit of time Granger. You're hardly the know-it-all I knew from school." He smirked. "At least it _seems_ like you've matured a bit. Could be wrong though…"

Hermione gaped at him with a small gasp followed by a little laugh. She wanted to argue, but couldn't find a reason to shut down his claims.

"Well what about _you_ ," she quipped. "It seems as if I spoke a bit too quickly. All pompous and _brooding_..."

"I do not _brood_." He stated, his brows frowning while he looked her over. Could be the fire whiskey but she couldn't hold in her laughter. Her hand automatically reached forward towards him, grabbing his left forearm softly.

"You _definitely_ brood." She smiled through her giggles leaning closer to him. The closer she got the more intoxicated she felt. "And you also scowl quite a bit. You know, some women find the dark and mysterious act add to your attractiveness. I on the other hand see _right_ through it Malfoy."

With her free hand she poked his chest softly. He looked down at her closely. Leaving in a bit.

"So you find me attractive do you Granger?" He grinned. She froze for a second, cheeks burning before shivering lightly at his warm breath against her face. With a twitch of his brows, she realized that she still held his arm. His _left_ arm. With a small smile she dropped his arm and cleared her throat.

"Egotistical maybe…" She muttered while drinking the last of her drink attempting to hide her obvious embarrassment. Avoiding the question as she reached up running a hand through her tamed softer curls.

"Well I think you're absolutely stunning." He spoke clearly catching her eyes making her stomach flop.

Hermione stared at him, lost in his gaze. None of this added up to the boy who taunted her mercilessly. The boy who ridiculed her and spat venomous words towards her. He was no longer that boy. No he was a man. One with refined manners and a dark elegance about him. The sin really did drop from him in gushes.

"What are you doing?" She whispered quietly. "You hate me- _No_ , you _despise_ me and everything about me."

Malfoy stared at her for a moment, his expression stoic and unchanging. He looked her over once more before setting his empty glass down and reaching into his coat pocket. He pulled out an impressive amount of money before standing.

"Time is a rather _fickle_ concept Granger." He spoke as she stood up too. "It changes you. Shapes and reshapes you. And then you find yourself looking back at things that once matter more than anything, only to find that they no longer do."

Hermione nodded slowly taking a step forward towards him. He remained absolutely still as she stood right in front of him, so close she felt his warmth against her. Malfoy then proceeded to prop himself against the the bar with his left hand. Boldly with her right hand, she placed them next to his on the counter before brushing her fingers against his. When he didn't move she moved her hand on top of his, reveling in the eclectic buzz of his skin against hers.

"Could ask you the same question Granger." He spoke so lowly, his voice edging on something she would consider almost husky. A shiver ran up her spine to her fingertips continued to slowly move from his hand up his forearm.

"Hate is another one of those _fickle_ concepts, wouldn't you say?" She mumbled a little breathlessly as his right hand somehow made its way to her hip gently pulling her closer.

"Mostly definitely…" He breathed leaning closer towards her. She turned her head away looking around the room. She reached for his hand, threading her fingers into his and pulled him to follow her. Once out of the bar and into the lobby she reached for her purse pulling out her key card and stopped in front of the elevator. He pulled her closer, inhaling deeply while she did the same.

With a ding, the doors slid open to an empty elevator. Hermione made her way in first, pulling him into her against the wall as the door shut slowly. Her fingers found his tie, yanking on it softly as he dipped down towards her. His muscular frame pinning her against the wall while he just stared.

"Floor?" He asked. She shivered by the change in his voice. The deep breathy grunt of a word sending electricity through her body.

"Twenty seven…" She murmured as his right hand gripped at her side before squeezing softly. He pressed the button softly before allowing his hand to making its way against her flushed cheek and into her hair at the nape of her neck. The way he tilted her head back made her bottom lip tremble in what she assumed was anticipation.

"I'm staying in the pent house on 35…" He whispered as she noticed that was the number he'd pressed. "I'll get your things later."

His lips brushed against her jaw softly, teasing her perfectly, making her body thrum in excitement. In a way she'd never felt before. Hermione couldn't bring herself to care that much as she arched her body against his fully. Exhaling against the shell of his ear as his head dipped into the crook of her neck she whimpered.

The sound made him pause before shivering against her. His want mirroring her own.

The elevator came to a stop as he pulled away enough to grab her pull her into a singular hallway with one door and sitting area. He reached into his pocket pulling out his own card.

Hermione walked over and pressed her back into the door as he approached her. The wait was killing her. Her eyes half lidded began to fixate upon his lips. With her pressed into the door, Malfoy then pressed into her. Leaning around to slide in his card before grabbing the door handle. He pushed the door open making her stumble backwards into what she assumed to be an entrance way. The walls a sleek black with similar tile flooring. It almost made her laugh at his predictability.

The door click shut behind him as he tore away his suit jacket. Tossing it carelessly away as he approached her once again, slowly tugging at his tie. Hermione impatiently reached up with her right hand, yanking him by said tie towards her and up against her. She then proceeded to rip off his tie.

"Even without saying anything you still manage to be bossy." He mumbled with a smirk, sliding his hands up her sides pushing her backwards into what felt like the soft arm of a sofa.

"Oh shut it, _Malfoy_." She spoke through her teeth in a teasing manner. She was done talking.

With a chuckle he slid one hand up to her shoulder and proceeded to cup her jaw. Without another word, he pulled her face upwards to his brushing his lips against hers. His lips were hot and damp. Soft against hers. _Too_ soft.

Shoving her lips up against his, pressing firmly before brushing her tongue against his bottom lip. He tasted of fire whiskey and lemons. Catching his lip between her teeth softly she pull at it before sliding her hand up his chest to unbutton his dress shirt. She could feel the smile against her lips as he kissed her back roughly causing her to lean backwards against the sofa arm.

His left hand made its way down her side past her hip and rested on her bare thigh. Malfoy then used his thumb to gently brush against her skin before pushing her dress up slightly, positioning himself between her legs. Breaking the kiss in order to breath, Hermione kept her eyes closed, just feeling as he trailed his tongue across her neck.

Instinctually she wrapped her legs around him tightly, only to find his hardened member now pressing into her left side of her bottom. She wiggled against him with a soft moan causing him to pull back a little.

"Patience." He said as his hand on her thigh moved upwards to press firmly upon the damp spot in her panties. Gasping, Hermione's hips rocked forward into his hand and her hand grabbed his left forearm tightly. Malfoy then proceeded to shove aside the middle of her panties sinking into the warm wetness past her damp curls.

" _Fuck_ Granger…" He hissed, his fingers sliding against her mound, making their way up to the sensitive bundle of nerves he was looking for. With a jump of her hips and a gasp he found it. Gently circling it with his two fingers he felt her body slump forward against him trembling lightly. "You're so _fucking_ wet…"

Hermione's breathy gasps sounded in time with each stroke of his long skilled fingers. The intense pressure continued to grow just below her belly button. She began rocking her hips against as he slowly slipped his fingers against her opening. When they slid inside her, Malfoy groaned loudly, pushing them deep inside.

"Sweet mercy Malfoy." She gasped trying to push his fingers in further. "Don't you _dare_ stop…"

His right hand then reached her shoulder slipping the strap of her dress down and off her shoulder in order to expose her left breast. Rolling the taunt nipple in between his fingers he set a firm rhythm of finger fucking her. He could tell instantly by the way she convulsed around his fingers she was getting close. He dropped to his knees before her stopping his movements. Hermione instantly whined, biting her lip in desperation.

Slowly he pulled her panties to her knees leaving them there as he dipped his head between her thighs the panties behind his head. Hermione dizzily looked down at him as he pushed her legs open a little more.

Malfoy then proceeded to kiss the inside of her thigh before making his way to her mound. Slipping his tongue between her lips he lapped at her juices. Gasping Hermione moved her leg over his shoulder using one hand to brace herself and the other sliding into his hair. When he sucked at her clit she moan his name over and over and over.

"Malfoy… _Malfoy_ …. Oh yes- right there _Draco_ …" She moaned rocking her hips as he sucked and nibbled. She felt his fingers slid back inside her while he continued sucking. Then she came. No warning. Hot fast and hard.

Malfoy continued pumping his fingers in and out of her sucking until her spasms started to slow. He pulled away slowly.

Through her half lidded eyes she could see the darkened steely eyes. She shivered all over again as he tore away her panties reaching under the soft curve of her arse to lift her up against him, allowing her legs to wrap around his waist. She then proceeded to kick of her high heels dropping them behind as then went.

"Say my name again like that _Granger_ and I cannot be held responsible for the things I do to you…" His words were hot against her ear which he proceeded to nip at while walking into another room. Hermione couldn't help but grin against his throat leaving breathy kisses behind.

"Precisely the point..." She whispered, nipping at his skin. " _Draco…"_

Immediately his fingers dug into the swell of her arse peeling a rather sardonic chuckle from her lips followed by a whimper. She wrapped her arms around him tightening her grip while he then leaned forward. Slowly he made his way to the end of the bed dropping her abruptly while standing before her. The expression in his face made her shiver before he tore at the buttons on his shirt but stopped before taking it off.

Hermione noticed his pause looking up at him while his fingers traced the soft skin of her forearm. It hadn't dawned upon her what he was tracing until she looked down where his finger tips moved. Her scar.

_Mudblood._

Instinctively she was about to yank her arm away but stopped when his grip became expression on his face said nothing and everything all at once. The guilt was obvious as was the regret. He didn't flinch away, instead he pulled her arm to him by her wrist. It wasn't until his lips brushed against the raised skin that she gasped. Nothing was needed in that moment other than silent unspoken understanding and acceptance.

Before he could stop her, she pushed off his shirt the rest of the way and took his left wrist before her. A dull gray and pink faded marking rested there against his snowy skin. No movement or signs of life. Just a constant reminder of the war. Kind of mirroring hers in a way.

"We _don't_ have to-" he started and Hermione shushed him pulling him towards her. With her right hand she brushed his face, tracing all the fine lines and curves. He really was a sinful kind of beautiful.

"As you've said," she leaned forwards and mumbled against his mouth. "Time changes people- _Life_ changes people. Neither one of us are the same people we once were."

His teeth caught her bottom lip quickly biting down a little harder than necessary. Draco pulled away quickly yanking her dress over her head. Kicking off his shoes she tugged at his belt, yanking it through the loops in his pants.

Hermione wasn't sure what was driving her. She never did this. _Never_. Malfoy probably had done this many times before. In school and after. The thought _almost_ made her pause. But even through the buzz of whiskey in her, she couldn't seem to pull away. Nor did she really want to.

Malfoy cupped her cheek dragging his thumb across her skin to her lip. He pulled at her lip as she too rested her hand against his, rubbing her cheek into his touch before he lowered himself on top of her. Instantly she realized there was nowhere she would rather be.

* * *

Musky cologne tickled her nose softly. A dull nauseated thrum pulsed against her skull causing her brows to scrunch together. Her tongue was thick and dry. A dim light pressed warm red against her heavy eyelids. The odd sensation of her body half cold half hot caught her attention. She snuggled into the warmth pulling it closer and bringing her left leg upwards onto the almost sticky heat.

The way the sheets draped across the lower half of her body caused her to wonder where she was. Hermione found that thought pulling her from what presumably was a short needed sleep. Her head throbbed at the memory of whiskey while her body ached sweetly in a somewhat familiar manner signaling sleep _wasn't_ all that happened. Hermione then noted the aches had never reached all the right places before either.

The first thing she saw was silky black sheets followed closely by the pale tone stretch of skin underneath her cheek. It was then Hermione realized the warmth wasn't a what but a who. One thing was for sure, by the toned dips in his muscles and the lack in freckles, she knew it wasn't Ronald.

It was as if her memories rushed back all at once causing her to freeze. Her breath caught in her throat as she slowly moved the arm away from her bare waist. With a shaky she softly peeled herself away to the vacant side of the larger bed.

Looking toward the sleeping figure, she looked him over. Without a doubt, Draco Malfoy was one of the most attractive men she knew and here she was. The lingering touches and sensations he had left behind decorated every inch of her skin. Just the thought of him on her, against her, _inside_ her, had her body tingling in electric echoes.

"Oh _Merlin_ ," she whined grabbing one of the sheets off of the bed she she could look around for her dress. Almost tripping over pants and dress shoes Hermione caught herself by the dresser with a gasp and a thunk.

"Do you mind _Granger_ ," his voice was slightly hoarse and groggy. Whether it was from sleep or their activities mere hours ago, she wasn't sure. "It's not even _six_ in the morning. I'm exhausted and quite frankly freezing. Come back…"

Nibbling upon her bottom lip, she huffed. It wasn't until she crawled up next him, sheer wrapped all the way around her that she realized she had decided to stay. When he snaked an arm around her, pulling her up against him did he snort.

" _Honestly_ Granger," she could feel a grin against the skin of her shoulder as he slipped into her sheet wrapping his arms around her. She stiffened automatically feeling his naked body pressed fully against hers. "I can assure you I got a fairly _extensive_ look last night."

He kissed her shoulder and then made to burry his face into her hair. Malfoy then proceeded to trace and stroke the soft skin of her ribs. Sighing aloud, Hermione absentmindedly sunk backwards into his chest. A soft chuckle vibrated against her back while she sighed holding onto his forearm with her right hand. Sleep taking her quickly.

* * *

Light poured in across the bed as Hermione begun to stretch only to find a vacant room. Reaching over to a pocket watch upon the side table, it read almost noon. With a huff she sat up to see a chair with a robe and her bag along with her shoes from last night. Looking around she noted her dress was still missing.

Slipping out of bed she grabbed the robe and slipped the black silky material on. Tying a bow and pulling her hair from under the robe, she walked towards the door. Once in the hallway, Hermione heard his voice laced in irritation.

"I said she can have money and the house. There is absolutely no way she's keeping the Malfoy name." He growled and Hermione stepped around the corner into the kitchen where he sat. "If you cannot manage to keep that one demand out of her reach, then what the _bloody_ hell am I paying you for?"

Malfoy then tossed the phone onto the counter with a huff. Crossing her arms he stiffened at the sound of her feet padding against the tile.

"I know quiet a few lawyers personally if you need-" she started softly.

"I don't need a lawyer Granger. What I need is someone to see the marriage from my side and why divorce is better for us both." He breathed and shook his head.

"Well what is your side, exactly?" She asked walking over to the island where a bowl of apples lie. Vibrant greens and reds. Eyeing a red one she turned it over and then grabbed a green one. Looking back towards him with a singular brow raised.

"You of all people Granger should know that not every marriage work out the way it was planned." He drawled swallowing as she took a bite into her apple. With a small smile she sighed.

" _Unfortunately_." Hermione said and licked her lips briefly.

Turning around she noticed a coffee maker on and grinned a little before opening the cabinet above. Struggling to reach a glass, she fumbled a little and heard Malfoy clear his throat. Looking over her shoulder she saw his eyes running up and down the length of her. His darkened gaze inspecting her closely.

"Thank you for making coffee." she mumbled shaking her hair forward in her face attempting to hide her burning cheeks.

"For someone who wouldn't shut up back in school, you sure are avoiding the topic of last night and this morning." Draco leaned back in his chair propping his feet upon the island.

"I-I'm not avoiding. The particular conversation had yet to be brought up yet." She quickly said using her finger to magically stir her coffee. "Besides there really isn't all that much to say."

"Oh _come_ on Granger," he snorted. "There's plenty to say, you just don't want to."

"And _why_ may I ask do I not want to?" She spoke with a tight annoyed smile. Draco the proceeded to stand up and make his way towards her while she took a singular sip of the hot soothing liquid.

"Because talking about it, _saying_ it- makes it real. And that's a bit more than you're currently comfortable with." He spoke and watched her lick her lips. Hermione shrugged and looked him up and down. "Or am I wrong?"

"You're _wrong_ …" she said quickly and was about to leave when his hand caught her by the upper arm. Glaring at him harshly Hermione yanked her arm away and made her way to his room. Grabbing her bag she pulled out sweats and a t-shirt, knowing he was right behind her. "I'm not pretending it didn't happen. I _know_ we _slept_ together. I wasn't saying anything in an attempt to avoid _this_ particular part of the conversation. The 'what now' part."

Sighing Hermione turned towards him, his silence almost deafening. Draco leaned in the doorway looking her over as she shrugged pursing her lips tightly before huffing. Running s hand through her hair she shook her head.

"Well I have a lawyer to call and a meeting to attend in three hours. So it has been rather interesting to say the least-" she started to say.

"When does your meeting end?"

He asked, his brows scrunched.

"Uh, around half past five I believe. _Why_?" Hermione questioned crossing her arms.

"Perfect. I have a board meeting about some financial issues in about thirty minutes. Then I'm meeting with my lawyer about their progress on the name change problem. I should be done about five or so. Let's say we meet around six at the hotel restaurant. Under Malfoy." He said pulling back his sleeve to check the time. "Oh and I took the liberty of having your dress sent out to be cleaned and pressed. _Should_ be done by tomorrow evening."

"I-" she couldn't seem to find words as he walked away. "This could _potentially_ be disastrous or at the very least problematic _Malfoy_!"

"All the more reason to!" He called back. "Until tonight _Granger_!"

The door opened and closed swiftly and Hermione couldn't help but smile. Whatever this was, it was unconventional and poorly planned and all sorts of wrong. But Hermione knew one thing. It was the first time in a long time that she was genuinely excited. And it was because of _Draco_ _Malfoy_.

Time is rather fickle. One moment you think you're in the worst part of the story. The next you're taking that step out into the unknown where you find something that had been meant just for you. All it took was a bit of trial and error to know the right direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin - 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a Kudos or a review. Even if it is to tell me it needs work! :)


End file.
